Over the last decade, and earlier, health studies have demonstrated that human exposure to lead can have serious health consequences. Exposure to lead that has leached from leaded-copper alloy plumbing components into potable water is one health concern raised by these investigations. New legislation, including the recently-enacted Reduction of Lead in Drinking Water Act, has mandated the reduction of lead content in various plumbing components that are used in potable water systems. Some plumbing components made with lead-free copper alloys are now being sold for use in potable water, ambient temperature and pressure environments to comply with the new laws.
In contrast, leaded-copper alloys have been successfully used for decades to fabricate many piping components designed and certified (e.g., through ASME boiler pressure vessel codes) for use in systems containing fluids operating at high temperature and pressure. Generally, the fluids in these systems are not potable. Further, the lead in these alloys improves the manufacturability (e.g., ease of machining) and the corrosion resistance of components made from these alloys. For example, naval brass alloys, i.e., UNS C92200, are certified for high-temperature steam applications and possess appreciable amounts of lead.